1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the completion of oil and gas wells, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to the completion of wells having a substantially non-vertical deviated portion such as occurs in horizontal drilling.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
It is known that sliding sleeve type casing valves can be placed in the casing of a well to provide selective communication between the casing bore and subsurface formations adjacent the casing valve. One such casing valve is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 3,768,562 to Baker, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Baker '562 patent also discloses a positioning tool for actuating the sliding sleeve of the casing valve.
U. S. patent application Ser. No. 231,737 to Brandell, and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses the use of sliding sleeve casing valves in a deviated portion of a well.
U. S. patent application Ser. No. 283,638 to Caskey, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a well cleanout tool for use in highly deviated or horizontal wells.
The present invention provides further improvements in methods of completing wells and particularly completing wells having substantially deviated portions.